mythic_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rel'Mor, the Honorbound Savior
Rel'Mor, the Honorbound Savior, is the God of Honor and Combat. Though his power is constantly undermined as weak, he is actually somewhat powerful, likely the most honored Gods in Myth, as well as one of the greatest commanders, possibly only rivaled by Lorea, and even then Lorea revolves around combat and battle while Rel'Mor focuses more on Leadership, however both excel in both tiers. History His history dating centuries back, Rel'Mor is a decently old God, however not extremely ancient. However, it is rumored that Rel'Mor was the first to ever fight a battle of the ancients, possibly even following the ways of the ancient Gods, which are unknown to all of Myth and only referenced, and their power levels are quite unknown though it is assumed that they are simply the older types of Gods. He is known to have fought a battle of the ancients lasting a century with his arch-enemy, whose name and sphere is as of now unknown. Both proficient with mostly bladed, but also physical combat, they fought for years, until Rel'Mor was finally victorious. Encountering Magnus alongside Yaldrenth when travelling to the largest volcano in Myth, he watched his friend fall into the molten lava, the sphere of chivalry presumably finding a new host. When Magnus threatened to cause the volcano to erupt, Rel'Mor retreated in honor of the land. At the arrival of Zunes, he joined Aldis in celebrating until ascension began, where he arrived late in battle to assist in destroying the Nexus, ultimately succeeding in the end. Personality Rel'Mor is honorable among most in Myth, confident and definately based on leadership. He doesn't believe much in magic, but will use it in battle if needed (And if he has the knowledge.) Justice is one of Rel'Mor's greatest beliefs, but he also believes than others should learn to stand for themselves rather than relying on one leader or God to protect them. Loyalty and bravery are two of his most primary traits as well, and he also has a long term goal to unify all Gods in Myth. One sphere, however, which he has long desired is war, however he knows he is unable to obtain it and wishes not to kill for the sphere. Although he is a magnificent war general he despises killing for no reason. Appearance Rel'Mor wears shining white, paladin-like armor, glinting with golden markings across the armor piece. However, he seldom wears a helmet, even when in battle. His hair is wavy and golden. He wears a white cape, and he has pale skin. Though he may have worn a helmet long ago, he rarely wears it and is often seen without it. He carries a blade which glows with light, the same color as his armor, the blade which has served him loyally throughout centuries and used to slay evildoers along the way. Powers '''Spheres of Influence: '''Honor and Charisma Due to his honor sphere, when an enemy uses a dishonorable tactic such as sneak attacking, deception, or betraying, Rel'Mor will not be in the least fazed by this, instead will gain the advantage and usually have the upper hand in battle. When fighting alongside an ally, Rel'Mor is empowered which results in a victory most of the time. With his Combat sphere, his powers are assumed to enhance regular combat.Category:Aldis